Crimson
by A Wolf Named Curse
Summary: Something strange is going on in Domino, and tragedy strikes hard leaving Yami alone. Yet all is not as it seems. Can this mystery unravel before all that are close to him are destroyed? Slight AnzuYami, maybe a tiny bit of implied Yaoi. Read and Review.


**Crimson**

---------------------

I'm not quite sure why, but I felt the need to do a Yu-Gi-Oh story. This may turn something strange, I'm not too sure; I'm just going as I go. So, I guess read and review.

--------------------

"_Hikari?" _Yami called softly. His voice echoed through the seemingly empty game shop and bounced off the walls._ "Yugi?" _he blinked a bit and wandered deeper into the building, letting the door swing shut behind him.

He moved swiftly yet carefully, feeling a chill rush over him. Why was it so eerie? He'd only been gone for a few days and everything had been fine when he left. After all, Yugi had been perfectly fine with Yami going to visit Egypt for a few days, and the Pharaoh almost expected a warm welcome to come from his light side as soon as he walked through the door. Yet...

...it was so empty...

Slowly he climbed the stairs to the upper level and glanced around, his breathing becoming a bit shallow. It was late at night-- Yugi should be home... but was he? He peered around the corner and saw that his bedroom door was open. A gentle humming noise escaped him showing suspicion. Yugi's door was almost always left closed at this time of night; he said something about paranoia or something like that.

Yami walked into the room and looked in. _"Aibou, are you h-- What in the name of Ra?!?" _he took a step back, his crimson eyes widened in shock.

His hand rose to his mouth and his body shook involuntarily. He quickly rushed into the room and grabbed Yugi's pale body from off the ground.

"_Yugi! Yugi wake up!"_ he yelled, shaking him frantically. "Yugi, open your eyes!"

Something fell from his pocket and clattered to the ground. Yami froze up and looked down to see that a blood-stained knife was now lying beside them. He almost dropped Yugi from shock and a choked sob escaped his throat in his panic and he looked back at Yugi.

"_Y-Yugi...?"_ he whimpered softly, his tone similar to a disheartened child.

No reply came to him and he slowly laid the young boy on the ground again. Yami's bottom lip quivered slightly and he slowly searched Yugi's body for any injuries. Two large gashes were located on his wrists and one to his throat. Yami drew back in terror and felt the contents of his dinner rising. He quickly scrambled away and into the bathroom, vomiting soundly in the trash can.

After his gagging had subsided, he remained on his hands and knees, panting. _Why... Why would he do this...?_ He thought to himself, feeling his body waver. A light headed feeling rushed over him and he almost lost all balance.

Slowly he climbed to his feet and pushed himself back towards the room. Managing to keep his eyes off the grueling scene that lay before him, he looked around the room, his breaths short and labored.

A piece of paper lay on the desk and he slowly picked it up. His eyes trailed over it and as they reached the bottom, his eyes were once again large yet tears now flowed heavily down his tanned face.

"_Yami,_" it read, _"If you're reading this, you can imagine what's going on. I'm no longer here and you should be pleased to know that you'll never see me again. I know this is sudden, but something made me realize the way you really are. While we were sharing _my _body, it seemed like you took everyone away from me; my friends, my family, even the girl I loved. But I was so blind... however, now that I know the reality, it's easy for me to do this. You've driven me to this. And you know, I thought we were friends... maybe something like brothers or anything of the sort... but..._

_"...I guess I was wrong..."_

The paper slipped from Yami's hands and he finally turned to look back at Yugi. He didn't understand. He absolutely couldn't understand. Was he referring to Anzu? And-- stealing his friends and family? They didn't even know he existed; how could he have done such things?

Something just didn't add up...

All the same, he couldn't help but feel the crushing feeling that this was indeed his fault... He'd driven Yugi to suicide... He backed himself away from the corpse and leaned against the wall, sobbing. He wept until he couldn't breathe and he had sunk to the ground.

It seemed like hours before his cries were reduced to heavy shudders and tearless moans of regret. It had begun raining and lightning streaked across the sky, thunder rolling shortly afterwards. Slowly, Yami lowered his head, his hands coming to his face and covering it. His body trembled violently and a strangled scream emitted from him, begging Ra and anyone else to bring his Aibou back.

No one seemed to hear him...

That is, except for the person across the hall...

In the other room, leaning against the wall next to the window, a darkened figure watched as the Pharaoh shrieked and a smirk came to his face. He was falling apart; exactly what this person had wanted to see for so long now. The lightning flashed again, illuminating the blood on his face and clothes for a brief moment before shrouding him in darkness.

He then quietly left the game shop, glad that everything had so quickly fallen into place. And yet... this wasn't even the beginning.

------------

I realize that it seems like I don't like Yugi, but don't get me wrong. I love the little guy. I just... y'know, thought this would make for a good story... and I secretly like Yami better.

Yugi: HEY!

Anyway, please review, and no flames, please. They aren't constructive. ..


End file.
